The Way of the Novians
by Blacknd-Nemesis
Summary: What happens when the trio plus 6 other friends are warped back to the Ice Age, with a hidden civalization named the Novians there, they are there to seek out a weapon to destroy Voldemort who has a newfounded power. Draco also reverts to the good side. P


Disclaimer: I own nothing here except the plot. -/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-  
  
Harry stirred in the cot he was sleeping in, unable to go back to sleep after Crookshanks had jumped into his bed and woke him. He let out a heavy sigh then got out of bed, noticing Ron was still asleep. It was 7 in the morning (AN: I live in USA so I dunno the times there) and the smells of cooking reached his nose, he put on his baggy blue jeans and his black t-shirt then walked downstairs, finding Fred, George, Mrs.Weasley, Ginny and Hermione were already down.  
  
Percy had moved out after getting married to Penelope and Mr.Weasley was swamped with work at the Ministry.  
  
"Good morning dear" Mrs.Weasley greeted him as he took his place at the table inbetween Ginny and Hermione.  
  
Harry smiled at Mrs.Weasley "I hope so, what time does the train leave?"  
  
"In about 3 hours, we woke earlier than we thought we would so the usual chaos isn't present" Mrs.Weasley smiled.  
  
Hermione put down the 'Daily Prophet' she was reading then sighed "Voldemort-" Everyone except Harry flinched "-Is after the Novian artifacts, which have now been moved to Hogwarts, hidden in one of the changing rooms" Hermione sighed again.  
  
"Im glad im not the only one besides Dumbledore to say his name anymore" Harry grinned "-and I don't know what any of that meens"  
  
Ron came downstairs then yawned loudly, stretched and sat down across from Harry then loaded his plate with 3 eggs, 3 strips of bacon and 2 pancakes.  
  
They all watched him as he ate it all in 10 minutes flat "Jeebus Ron... Can you even taste it or does it just slide down the second you put it in?" Fred commented as the table snickered at him.  
  
"Huh?" Ron said thru a mouthful of pancakes, the table started to snicker again.  
  
-  
  
After everyone was finished eating Mrs.Weasley made them all pack and get dressed in muggle clothing, then they all met downstairs and stepped up to the fireplace.  
  
"Excuse me for asking... but why are we taking the floo Mrs.Weasley?" Hermione asked the question on all the teenagers minds.  
  
"Because of saftey from You-Know-Who, the Ministry set up a 'Safe-Point' for students going to Hogwarts to go to thru the floo, just yell 'Platform Safe Point' and you will be floo'd to one of many fireplaces in a large room, outside the room is the Hogwarts express" She finished this then took a breath from the large run-on.  
  
Hermione went first, then Ginny, then Fred and George, it was now Harry's turn.  
  
He stepped into the fireplace with his trunk and Hedwig after throwing in the floo powder, Hedwig hooted softly while he yelled-  
  
"Platform Safe Point!" He felt the familiar yet strongly disliked swirling sensation, making him feel like he would lose his lunch at any second.  
  
"Argh!" He yelled as the Fireplace ejected him and his belongings.  
  
He checked Hedwig, she was okay and his trunk didn't lose anything.  
  
"Oi, Harry, you okay mate?" Ron said helping him up, he had just come thru.  
  
"Yea... a little queasy but im good" He said brushing some soot from his clothes as they walked thru the door into the platform.  
  
They saw a few familiar faces such as Draco Malfoy without the goons and parents, they couldn't see him real well, Seamus Finnigan, Lavender Brown, Dean Thomas and Parvati Patil.  
  
"Harry, Ron, come on let's get on the train and secure a compartment, Ron, your mum said she wasn't going to come along because she didn't have enough floo powder" Hermione said to them as they boarded the train which looked brand new with bigger compartments.  
  
The trio entered one as Ron and Harry started a conversation about Quidditch and Hermione started reading one of her new books from Diagon Alley.  
  
"Im telling you Ron, the Cannons are on a losing streak now, they havn't won a game sense the cup!" Harry said as Seamus knocked and entered, standing in the doorway.  
  
"Hey guys, do you mind if me and a few people come and sit in here, the other compartments won't let us" He frowned.  
  
"Sure Seamus" Harry grinned.  
  
Seamus, Dean, Parvati, Lavender, Ginny entered and took their seats, still leaving alot of room in the cosy compartment.  
  
"Wow... we've been bombarded" Ron said stiffling a laugh.  
  
Another knock came from the door as all of them looked up to see Draco standing in the doorway with a much smaller trunk and different clothes than usual on, they were actually muggle clothes.  
  
His eyes weren't hard or full of hate but now they were a bit softer and more independant, his hair wasn't slicked back either but was just fixed up a little.  
  
"I know this won't make up for it..." Draco sighed "...but im sorry for putting you guys through all I did, Hermione, im sorry for calling you a ... mudblood, Ron, im sorry for always making fun of your family's financial status, Harry, im sorry for always putting you down every chance I got, Ginny, im sorry for making fun of your... liking of Harry, Seamus, Dean, Parvati, Lavender, im sorry for making fun of you." He finished this all in one breath, his face hiding his expression.  
  
They were all silent, this was about as unexpected as Snape doing ballarina with a poodle.  
  
"Also... I've been transfered to Gryffindor, I yelled at my father and requested being orphaned, have no more home, ditched Crabbe and Goyle, and am now more poor than Ron, no offense Ron"  
  
He took another breathe "Im not demanding your friendship, thought it would be nice, all im asking is for your forgiveness" He looked down, thinking it impossible for him to ask that.  
  
After a few moments silence he muttered "I see.." then turned around and started to walk out the door.  
  
"Hey Draco, want to play chess?" Ron said with a hint of friendship in his voice.  
  
Ron was about the least expected person to make the first friendly gesture to Draco.  
  
Draco turned around and grinned, not his old grin that was full of hate and loathing, but one that was full of contentment.  
  
"Sure" He walked back in and sat down on the other side of the table in front of Ron "I don't have a set, do you?"  
  
"Sure" Ron pulled out his Chess Set then set it up as everyone started chatting again, Draco now apart of the rather large group.  
  
-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-  
  
The title makes no sense now.. but it will, ina few chapters, just trust me... that's asking alot . 


End file.
